Gypsy
Gypsy started her career as a superhero in Detroit with the Justice League of America. As the mysterious Gypsy she is an unseen defender of justice. She has been associated with the Justice League Task Force, the Conglomerate, and the Birds of Prey. History Origin Cynthia Reynolds was born to Edward and June Reynolds, growing up in middle American suburbia. Her family life was uneventful until shortly after Cindy's brother is born. Her parents start fighting, causing a rift to grow between a neglected Cindy and her parents. As Cindy went through puberty she discovered that she is a meta-human, able to camouflage her appearance with her surroundings, in effect rendering herself invisible. Cindy kept her new found abilities a secret until, fed up with emotional and physical abuse from her parents she runs away, buying a one way ticket to Detroit, deciding she would never look back at her past. Once in Detroit, Cindy used her her powers to hide and protect herself in the city, eventually adopting the Cameron Street neighborhood as her home. She protects the street as well as occasionally stealing the means to sustain herself from its inhabitants. She eventually becomes something of an urban legend on Cameron Street. She ends up on a direct path to the newly crafted Justice League of America, who had relocated to Detroit after their satellite headquarters were destroyed. The League had gone through a serious reshuffling of members with several of the original mainstays like Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman leaving. Having felt that the members of the League could not dedicate themselves as active participants, Aquaman proclaimed the disbanding of the team. However Zatanna, Elongated Man, and the Martian Manhunter stayed on and led by Aquaman opened the doors to recruit Steel, Vibe, and Vixen. As the newly outfitted League based themselves close to Cameron Street they had a run in with Cindy during a local outing. Cindy eluded their direct attention until she got too comfortable in their hanger base one evening and was discovered. She eluded their questions, giving her name as Gypsy, and was somehow able to prevent the Martian Manhunter from entering her mind and reading her thoughts. Gypsy was allowed to join up as a member more to safeguard the precocious teen than actually wanting her to go on missions with them. However Gypsy always found ways to sneak aboard with them and proved immediately to be a valuable asset in battle against the Overmaster and his Cadre. Legends Gypsy has a premonition that Steel and Vibe are going to be killed by an android created and sent by Professor Ivo. Her prediction comes true and her two teammates— Vibe and Steel are killed, but Gypsy manages to convince the android that was sent to kill her to spare her life and to take her home. Upon returning home her parents are killed and she is attacked by the alien Despero. She is saved due to a strong telepathic bond with Martian Manhunter, and later returns with the new incarnation of the Justice League to avenge her parents deaths. Joining the Conglomerate Decimated by the death of her parents she tries to deal with her pain by joining the Conglomerate led by Booster Gold. As a member of the Conglomerate she fights against the Justice League International, but the team was short lived as was Gypsy’s membership. She is too overwhelmed by the loss of her family and quits the team. Justice League Task Force Gypsy later joined the Justice League Task Force and developed a close father/daughter relationship with Martian Manhunter. Gypsy and Martian Manhunter are the central characters of the title and during this time she was nearly forced to battle Lady Shiva, and at one point is even killed, but is miraculously resurrected after Martian Manhunter called out to his god Hronmeer to spare her life. The JLTF separated from the UN and reformed with new members L-Ron, The Ray, and Triumph. This team was set up as a training team for younger heroes like Gypsy herself. After a series of adventures, this team became inactive as J'onn was a member of the newly reformed Justice League. Gypsy, along with the Ray, were later mind controlled by the 5th dimensional djinn powered Triumph to strike against the JLA. Birds of Prey Gypsy later joins up with Oracle’s Birds of Prey, and is utilized mostly for her stealth skills and undercover work. During her time with the Birds of Prey, she assists Vixen on a year’s old case, and rescues Stargirl from Amos Fortune after discovering that he was kidnapping JSA members. Her latest appearance was toward the end of the first run of Birds of Prey. She had been captured by the villain Clock King and brainwashed into fighting in the Dark Side Club Tournament, but she was quickly defeated in the first round of the tournament by Hardrock. Powers and Abilities Gypsy has the meta-human ability of illusion casting, allowing her to blend into her background and effectively becoming invisible. Her abilities are telepathic in nature and thereby are only effective on other living beings. Her control over this power also allows her to adapt to rapidly changing backgrounds without betraying the illusion or needing her to concentrate on the continuation of this trait. She can also camouflage both herself and someone standing in relatively close proximity to her. Gypsy has also learned to use her illusion casting to project frightening illusions into the minds of other people and these illusions usually show what the affected person fears most. This ability can only affect other living things, and Gypsy can use this ability to great effect in combat situations. It has been stated that Gypsy's powers reached their last stage of development, and she can now use her chameleon powers to cloak not only herself, but a moving vehicle and its passengers. It has also been revealed that Gypsy has limited precognitive abilities. She also has appeared to be able to project her astral self from her body, an incorporeal manifestation of her persona. Gypsy has shown the ability to project an illusion over herself in order to appear as another person, but that person needs to be her approximate height and weight for it to appear authentic. She has demonstrated a regenerative ability - but only against a mental based attack. It has been suggested that Gypsy's powers are possibly the result of Martian experiments in Ancient Egypt. Aside from her powers, Gypsy is an expert in hand-to-hand combat stealth. As she normally goes around barefoot, she can tread quietly and walk unheard with ease. She's also an accomplished acrobat, able to leap high, run fast, swim, and execute unexpectedly quick martial tactics with relative ease. Gypsy also has a strong aptitude in electronics and computers, and has become skilled in the use of firearms. Category:Allies Category:Justice League Members Category:Justice Society of America Members